


blue sky holiday

by lexfelon00



Series: Anonim Meme Móka [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Stiles nem akarta agyondicsérni magát, de jól választotta ki a helyszínt, meg kell hagyni. Az ég vakítón-kéken terült el felettük, felhőnek nyomát sem látták egész reggel, és ha ez a nap folyamán így marad, minden adott lesz a napnyugtakor megtartott esküvőhöz."</i> <b>Teen Wolf, Sterek</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	blue sky holiday

**Author's Note:**

> A történet erre a promptra született: " _Szeretnék egy Stereket erre a képre. Köszi! :)_ "  
> A prompt (és benne a kép) itt érhető el: http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/18050.html?thread=339074#t339074
> 
> Az utólagos bétázást ezúton is köszönöm Slythaynek! :)

****

blue sky holiday

Stiles boldogan sóhajtott fel. Gyönyörű idő volt, a nap ragyogóan szikrázott a tenger víztükrén, a hajó lágyan ringatózott alattuk, Derek karjai pedig lazán fonódtak köré. A levegő tiszta és sókristályoktól terhes volt, szinte harapni lehetett volna belőle.

Stiles magához szorította a kispárnát.

– Furán frankó, hogy minden ilyen nyugodt, nem? – biccentette meg kissé a fejét hátra. Derek elégedetten hümmögött. 

Stiles nem akarta agyondicsérni magát, de jól választotta ki a helyszínt, meg kell hagyni. Az ég vakítón-kéken terült el felettük, felhőnek nyomát sem látták egész reggel, és ha ez a nap folyamán így marad, minden adott lesz a napnyugtakor megtartott esküvőhöz. Stiles még szélesebben mosolygott. Már csak néhány óra, és az ő apja feleségül veszi Scott anyját egy hamisítatlan mezítlábas, tengerparti ceremónia keretében. Ki hitte volna akár még csak egy éve is, hogy ez a pillanat egyszer bekövetkezhet? 

Stiles boldog volt; örült az apja boldogságának. Bármilyen furcsa is volt a helyzet, hogy hamarosan nemcsak Scott mamájaként, de apja feleségeként is tisztelheti Melissát, egy csöppet sem bánta, hogy így alakult. A szerelem végül is megmagyarázhatatlan, kifürkészhetetlen dolog, nem igaz? Elég volt csak rá és Derekre gondolni. 

A szelíd hullámok apró loccsanásokkal nyaldosták a hajó oldalát. 

– Ha egyszer mi is összeházasodunk, nekünk is valami egzotikus helyet kell választanunk – mondta Stiles. – Aztán majd csak küldjük a képeslapot, hogy „hali, megvolt a lagzi!”.

– Sosem fosztanád meg az apádat attól, hogy ott legyen az esküvődön – felelte Derek, és Stiles tudta, hogy igaza volt, mégis kötötte az ebet (vagy a farkast?) a karóhoz. 

– Valld be, hogy totál megszöktetnél! – vigyorodott el a fiú. Derek karjai erősebben szorították.

– Talán – szólalt meg néhány pillanat után. – Talán elviszlek valahová a diplomaosztód után.

– Az király lenne! – lelkesült fel egyből Stiles. – Annyira jó érzés, hogy a bizottság és a prof úgy odavoltak a témámért! Elvégre ki ír összehasonlító elemzést a természetfeletti lények folklórjából és médiareprezentációjából? Látod? Mondtam, hogy jó téma leszel! – nevetett fel Stiles, aztán gyors csókot nyomott Derek kézfejére. 

Magasan a fejük felett egy vijjogó sirály szelte át az eget, aztán újból csak a tenger lágy morajlása hallatszott. Stiles végiggondolta, hogy miket kell még elintézniük a nap folyamán, hogy a szertartásra minden rendben legyen. Az apja már biztosan fel-alá mászkál idegességében, mint pók a falon. Pedig nem kellene. Stiles tudja, hogy minden rendben lesz.

– Ember, azért alig várom, hogy lássam Scott arcát, amikor megtudja, hogy kistesónk lesz! – mondta hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

Derek nevetve csókolt a hajába.

 

****

Vége

Ha tetszett ez a kis szösszenet, gyertek [Anonim Meme Mókára](http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/) játszani, májusban is nagyon jó a téma! :) 


End file.
